


Genetic Similarities

by asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)



Series: Legends of Super Flarrow Smut Week 2016 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kara jumps from the couch as the door to the apartment swings open. “James, you’re home,” she exclaims, fidgeting in place and tugging at the ends of her sleep shorts. </i>
</p><p>  <i>James’ brow furrows. “I got a message from Lucy saying you were sick,” he says. “Is everything okay?”</i></p><p>Kara has some unexpected news to share with her boyfriend. </p><p>Written for Day 2 of Legends of Super Flarrow Smut Week 2016: M/F Ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genetic Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> Super cute, super fluffy. My first time writing for this pairing (or the Supergirl fandom) so let me know what you think!

Lucy is mid-way through a mission debriefing when Kara goes green. Immediately, the Major trails off, brows furrowing. Alex and Hank follow her gaze and frown as well.

“Supergirl?” Hank asks. His tone is mostly neutral, but there’s a definite element of worry that’s crept its way in.  

Kara offers up an unconvincing smile. “Yeah, I’m---”

Unfortunately, before the Girl of Steel is able to get her sentence out, another wave of nausea overcomes her. Undignified, Kara makes a desperate grab for a nearby trashcan, then promptly vomits into it.

“Supergirl!” Alex shrieks.

Kara quickly raises a hand to quell her sister’s worry, though her head is still hung over the wastebasket. “I’m fine, Alex, really,” she says as soon as she’s able to pull herself together.

“Are you feeling ill?” Hank asks. His arms are crossed over his chest, and he’s taken a rather obvious step toward the blonde.

“It’s probably just a stomach bug,” Kara replies. As she speaks, an agent appears to her right and reaches for the basket. Kara stares down at its contents sheepishly.

“An alien with a human flu?” Lucy asks skeptically, head tilting.

Kara shrugs as she passes over the wastebasket with a small, apologetic smile. “There are enough genetic similarities, right?” she offers.

As the nameless, faceless agent begins stepping away with the basket, Kara grabs him by the shoulder and quickly snatches it back. By the time she’s able to stop retching, Alex is at her side, gently rubbing her arm.

“Oh, Kara,” the brunette whispers, sympathetic.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says, head shaking, looking between Hank and Lucy and Alex. “Really. Just give me a minute and I’ll be ready to go out.”

“No, Supergirl,” Hank says. “I’ll take this mission instead.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s necessary,” Kara argues.

Lucy cuts her off with a look and a firm word. “Well, I think it is,” she says. Then, more softly, she adds, “feel better. That’s priority number one, okay? Director J’onzz can handle this.”

“Come on,” Alex encourages, leading Kara forward, taking the basket from her hands and passing it off to another agent. “Let’s go run a few tests.”

 

* * *

 

Kara chews her lips nervously, hands wringing, foot bouncing, as she listens to James making his way down the hall. His keys jingle as he fishes them from his pocket. The rumble of unyielding metal against metal grinds in the Kryptonian’s ears as James’ key slide into the lock, tumblers clicking obediently into place under its ridges.

Kara jumps from the couch as the door to the apartment swings open. “James, you’re home,” she exclaims, fidgeting in place and tugging at the ends of her sleep shorts.

James’ brow furrows. “I got a message from Lucy saying you were sick,” he says. “Is everything okay?”

As James places his bag on the kitchen island, his eyes never leave Kara, who, for her part, can’t seem to keep still, bouncing anxiously on the balls of her feet.

“Kara?”

Kara’s answering laughter is strained and verging on manic. “It’s funny, actually,” she begins, then grimaces. “Or not funny. Unexpected.”

James’ frown deepens.

“Right,” Kara sighs, scratching at the back of her head. “So, I don’t know exactly how you’re going to feel about this. I mean, it’s good. I think it’s good. I didn’t even think it could happen.”

“Kara?” James presses, concern and confusion colouring his tone in equal measure.

Nervous as she is, Kara beams. “I’m pregnant,” she announces, apprehensive and excited all at once.

As the silence drags on, Kara’s smile falters. “James?” she prompts, eyebrows knit together, lips pursed.

It takes another second, but finally, Kara’s words seem to register with her boyfriend. His mouth pulls up in a radiant smile that takes over his entire face, dimples and line wrinkling his cheeks, eyes lighting up.

“We’re having a baby?” James asks, laughter dripping from every word.  

Kara nods and smiles even wider than before. “We’re having a baby,” she confirms.

In a rush, James steps forward and sweeps Kara up in a hug. Her legs leave the floor to wrap around his waist as he spins her in joyful circles, laughter warm and reassuring in her ear.

“Okay, but could we maybe take it easy on the spinning?” Kara mumbles after a moment into the bend of James’ neck. “Because I’m actually still feeling a little nauseous.”

Immediately, James places Kara back on her feet and takes a step back. “Can I get you something,” he asks. “Some water? A bucket?”

Kara giggles. “I’m fine, really,” she says. “Just needed to get back on solid ground. Something I never thought I’d say.”

James chuckles too. “How far along are you?” he asks.

“About four weeks,” Kara replies.

James nods, but says nothing. After a moment, the silence turns awkward. Kara stares James down, chewing on her lip and picking at her fingernails as a quiet, contemplative expression settles across his face.

“Are you really okay with this?” Kara asks hesitantly. “I know we didn’t exactly plan it.”

James shakes his head. “Hey,” he replies. “Of course I’m okay with this. So fatherhood wasn’t in my five year plan. It was part of the ten year, and what’s life without a few surprises?”

“You’re gonna be a great dad,” Kara says softly. She steps forward to take hold of James’ hands and runs her thumbs reverently against his knuckles.

“You’re gonna be a great mom,” James returns. Leaning forward, he bumps his nose against Kara’s, prompting her to raise her head for a deep, affectionate kiss. “I’m really happy.”

Kara blinks back tears. “Me, too,” she replies.

James kisses her again, taking her face between the palms of his hands, and it feels so right, like everything Kara’s ever wanted. Love and stability and family all rolled into one. As James’ thumbs stroke over the hinges of her jaw, Kara’s hands fall to his waist and tug at the clasp of his belt.

“Looking to do a little more baby-making?” James teases.

Kara chuckles. “Seems like an appropriate way to celebrate, don’t you think?” she replies.

James smirks. “Lead the way, then, Mommy,” he says.

Kara’s chest flushes with warmth at James’ words. She can’t help but think back to Sunday mornings at the Danvers house, when Jeremiah would smile across the table at his wife and ask ‘Mommy’ to pass the maple syrup. It’s stupid and sentimental, but it’s also reassuring and familiar, a promise that everything really will be okay.

As they enter the bedroom, James’ fingers slip under Kara’s shirt, and she lifts her arms dutifully to help him peel it off her body. Kara returns the favor, fingers grabbing the fabric of James’ button-down and tugging it from his pants.

Once he’s rid of his shirt, James turns his attention back to Kara. He kisses deeply, hands slipping around her back to undo the clasp of her lacy pink bra. Then, he guides her back onto the bed, laying her out among the rumpled blankets and plush pillows. He moves in to hover above her, weight braced on his elbows, and kisses her hard until they’re both out of breath.

Without a word, James pulls back and starts his slow decent down Kara’s body. He kisses her neck, then the hollow or her throat, between her clavicles. He pauses at her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened buds, blowing torturously cool streams of air across damp flesh between gentle nips and soft kisses.

James dips lower, running his tongue down the centre of her sternum. When he reaches her stomach, he pauses, pulling his head back and resting a hand lightly below Kara’s belly button, thumb stroking the taut skin reverently. He holds Kara’s gaze for a long, intimate moment before looking back down at her stomach with a dopey smile.  

“Hey, there, little one,” James whispers, lips brushing softly against Kara’s belly as he speaks. “Daddy’s really excited to meet you. I love you so much already.” Then, he looks up a Kara with the same fond, dopey expression. “And I love you, too,” he adds.

A tiny tears sneaks out from the corner of Kara’s eye. “I love you,” she replies, heartfelt and earnest.

For a moment, it’s just the three of them, parents and their child, locked in their own little world. Eventually though, James breaks their eye contact by ducking his head to place a kiss against Kara’s hip, and the passion reignites. James’ lips trail lower, teasing along the waistband of Kara’s shorts, until she raises her hips insistently, a silent, desperate plea for more clothing to come off.

At the first touch of James’ tongue against her folds, Kara sucks in a deep, shuddering breath. “Fuck,” she groans, hands falling to rest atop James’ head.

James looks up at her with a frown. “You should really start thinking about watching your language,” he chastises.

Kara chuckles. “James, the baby’s the size of a poppy seed,” she says. “It don’t even have ears yet.”

James shurgs. “Never too early to start forming good habits.”

Without waiting for Kara to reply, James lowers his head once more, getting back to his earlier ministrations. His tongue runs several broad strokes across her clit before taking the sensitive nub into his mouth. Kara arches up into him, chasing the feeling of blinding heat throbbing through her core.  

“Oh, God, that’s so good,” she pants.

James says nothing. Instead, he adds fingers along with his mouth, trailing the long, thick digits along the wetness of her lips until he eventually slides one into the tight, slick heat of her pussy. Kara cries out, wordless but desperate. Her back arches off the mattress. James presses on with single-minded focus, thrusting with his finger, rubbing with his tongue, until Kara is a shivering mess, panting and moaning beneath him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Kara repeats as her orgasm overtakes her. Her thighs twitch and quiver, back bowing, head tossed back in ecstasy.

James peppers small kisses against the inside of her thigh and moves his finger gently inside her until she’s come down from her high. When she finally does, he withdraws his finger cleans it with his tongue as a pair of blue eyes watch him like a hawk.

“Good?” James asks, raising an eyebrow.

Mutely, Kara nods.

James chuckles. “You want me to fuck you now?” he asks.

Mutely, Kara nods.

James chuckles again, then slides up Kara’s body to kiss her deeply. “I guess we don’t need to worry about using a condom anymore, huh,” he jokes.

Kara finally snaps out of her stupor, devolving into a fit of giggles alongside her boyfriend. “I guess not,” she says when she’s finally caught her breath.

“We still can if you want to,” James adds, but Kara shakes her head.

“It’s fine,” she says. “I wanna feel you.”

James smiles. “That can definitely be arranged.”

As he goes in for another kiss, both Kara and James immediately go to work getting him out of his pants and boxers. When he’s finally naked, James takes one of Kara’s thighs and wraps it around his hip, then takes his cock in hand and guides himself gently inside Kara’s throbbing pussy.

James groans. “Oh fuck, baby,” he pants.

Kara chuckles, though it’s edging on breathless. “Who needs to watch their language now?” she teases.

Taking a moment to adjust, James runs a hand up Kara’s body, thumbing gently at one of her nipples. He leans forward to kiss her, and uses the same forward momentum to thrust even deeper. Kara moans, walls clenching down firmly around him.

“Just like that,” Kara whispers against James’ lips.

James nods. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I’ve got you.”

Thrust for thrust, their hips meet, the lurid sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Kara’s moans are like a symphony, dynamic and impassioned, and it rockets James toward orgams at a dizying pace. The couple hold eye contact as they move together, only breaking to place gentle, loving kisses against one another’s lips.

When James comes, Kara is right there with him. He groans and she gasps, the deep rumble of his voice the perfect counterpoint to the high-pitched whine of her release. They ride through the aftershocks, bodies rocking together, for a long, drawn out moment, eyes locked, foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily into one another's mouths.

Finally, James pulls out, rolling carefully to the side before letting his arms turn to jelly and crashing into the mattress at Kara’s side.

“We’re gonna be parents,” Kara says after a moment, quiet yet loud in the silence of the room.

James turns his head to look at her. “Does that scare you?” he asks.

Kara rolls over to look at him, too. “A little,” she admits. “But I have you. And that makes me less afraid.”

Gently, James presses forward and captures Kara’s lips in a kiss. “I love you,” he says.

“I love you, too,” Kara replies. They look deeply into each other’s eyes for a moment before Kara abruptly groans and flops onto her back, obviously distressed.

James frowns. “What?” he asks.

“I’m going to be on maternity leave at the same Supergirl inexplicably goes MIA,” Kara replies. “There’s no way Cat’s not going to put two and two together.”

Taken aback, James laughs, expressive and bright. He wraps an arm affectionately around Kara’s head, and the blonde immediately burrows into his side, fingers splayed across his chest.

“Honestly, Kara,” James says. “I think she already has.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://asexual-fandom-queen.tumblr.com/).


End file.
